


Coming Home

by Miscellaneous_Obsession



Series: Bumbleby Stories [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Fluffy, Soft Bees
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:41:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27403699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miscellaneous_Obsession/pseuds/Miscellaneous_Obsession
Summary: Yang had a mission leaving Blake home alone, the two are reunited and both a cheesy Yang and fluff ensues.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long
Series: Bumbleby Stories [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2001997
Comments: 4
Kudos: 67





	Coming Home

Two months, the equivalent of eight weeks or sixty days, that was how long Yang had been gone. It was also the exact span of time that Blake had craved her girlfriend’s company. Though the day had finally arrived, she was coming home, back to Blake and their cosy life together. The airport was busy, more so than Blake was comfortable with. Both humans and faunus bustled back and forth, aiming to get to their destination on time. Blake’s ears constantly swivelled, catching pieces of conversations she had no part in as she patiently waited for Yang. An indignant huff left her lips as another person bumped into her without apologising. Her ears flattened as the very same man spat out a derogatory phrase, clearly meant to target her.

However, all worry and anger melted in an instant when her name was called out. Amber eyes scanned the crowd with precision, landing on the untamed blonde mane that belonged to Yang. Her metaphorical ray of sunshine was as vibrant as ever, wearing a smile more radiant than Blake had ever seen. Forgetting her surroundings the feline faunus darted forward, weaving through the crowds only to pounce on her girlfriend.

After spinning a full 360 degrees they smashed their lips together passionately, savouring the feeling of having the other back in their arms. Eventually, Yang loosened her grip, only to have her forehead gently nudged by Blake’s. “If I didn’t know better I’d say you missed me, Blake.” The faunus fondly rolled her eyes before allowing their noses to brush against each other. “You have no idea Xiao Long, now what do you say about going home?” Yang chuckled softly, shaking her head ever so slightly, “Home isn’t a place Blake, it’s wherever you are.” Such a heartfelt statement earned the blonde another peck on the lips, before Blake intertwined their hands together, encouraging Yang to follow her in the general direction of the exit.


End file.
